blackandwhitefandomcom-20200223-history
Villager
Villagers are humans who live in Eden. They mainly build and mantain villages and are known to pray for their gods in form of scrolls. Impressing villagers and help them with their prayers is a central element in Black & White games. Villagers can be Norse, Aztec, Greek, Indian, Celt, Egyptian, Japanese or Tibetan. Functions and attributes As stated above, villagers can construct buildings. They can also collect resources to their village store, worship their god (or be sacrificed) for prayer power and dance when they don't have anything to do (this is specially common among children and the elderly). In the first Black and White, villagers are more independent, and will often build structures and gather resources (in small amounts) without your intervention. In Black and White 2, villagers are much more efficient at their tasks, but rarely work on their own and must be assigned to a job before they will work. A villager has status indicators above their heads which can be seen by pressing S at any point of the game. Their age is (obviously) how old they are. They tend to die around 70-80 game years. When a villager is old enough, it will leave the crèche (if one is present), get into a house and become an adult. This happen at age 18 in game years. Their health indicates how well they are: 100% means a healthy villager and 0% means the villager is dead. A healing miracle can cure villagers all the way up to 100%, while offensive miracles drain teir health pretty quickly. As a villager's health drops, he/she will start limping and crawling around eventually. Whenever a villager is killed, the word "death" is whispered in the game (this used to happen whenever a villager died, even if it was of old age. 1.1 A patch corrected this). Dead villagers leave skeletal remains that will prompt nearby villagers to mourn their deaths for a while (unless the village has a graveyard. In this case the remains will vanish and the villagers will get on with their lives). The last atribute is hunger: a villager will eat whenever this stat is low. Curiously, a villager will never starve to death. They'll simply look for more food and eat it. Disciples For more information see the Disciple article. Any adult villager can become a disciple if a player wants them to. Disciples have a golden glowing aura around them so they can be easily located. A disciple will perform a given task until the last day of his/her life (unless the task is currently unavaliable). Sometimes, creatures may turn villagers into disciples on their own. This usually happens when the creature watches its owner doing this. Soldiers The primary defense force of settlements in Black and White 2, soldiers are armed villagers that wield a variety of weapons and armor, and vary in training and quality. Weapon-makers must construct their items and bring them to an armory, and dropping villagers into it will cause them to begin training as soldiers. Upon completing their recruit, soldiers can be placed into large platoons which function as a single unit. Hundreds of soldiers can fielded on the battlefield at once, and they are a convenient way to defend your cities from minor threats without risking the destruction your creature may cause. They can also capture enemy settlements. Soldiers are able to engage creatures, but inflict very little damage; when used in large numbers, however, Archers can prove deadly even to a large creature. Category:Black & White NPCs Category:Black & White Category:Black & White 2